


but i'm still having nightmares

by charjace



Series: Run, Running Towards Freedom [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: I gotta say it's hard to be braveWhen you're alone in the darkI told myself that I wouldn't be scared....
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh
Series: Run, Running Towards Freedom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530362
Kudos: 5





	but i'm still having nightmares

there was a scream that pierced through the quiet household as everyone slept, the only sounds that could be heard before it woke the house up were the small whimpers that fell from the young child’s lips as he slept. waking up with a scream and the nightmare fading from his memory as he sat wake in his bed, legs pulled in close to himself. tears falling down his face as the feelings of the nightmare rolled through him, pushing out the tears. the light switches on and in come the harrison’s with a worried look upon their features as they walk over to him. this wasn’t the first time he’s woken them up screaming, or that they’ve woken up to beverly’s screaming. if it’s not him, it her. they can barely go _three_ nights without either one of them having a nightmare.

they don’t mean too wake everyone up, and they feel guilty when they do. mrs harrison comes over and gives him a hug, holding onto him tightly. she always tries and get’s them to tell her what the nightmare was about, but neither of them could ever remember. it was like something was blocking those memories, those nightmares from being put into words. it’s like they’re a repressed memory that only shows itself when they are not awake. after a while, when he’s calm enough and ready to go back to sleep, the harrison’s leave, but not without a kiss upon his forehead and tucking him back into bed.

one day, michelle, their new sister gave them each one of her toys. “they’ll help with the nightmares.” she spoke as she handed beverly a purple elephant and eddie a grey cat. a smile upon her little seven year old face as she looked up at her siblings. there were nights when their nightmares would wake her too and she wanted to do _something_ to help them. and to her, her stuffed toys helped, so she had asked their mother if she could get something for eddie and bev, so that is what they had done that morning. going through her toys to find the ones they felt would be right for eddie and bev.

there are nights where they would wake up, sweat upon their bodies and whimpers on their lips and they’ll hold on tightly to their stuffed toys. holding it close to their chests as they wait out the feeling of the nightmares to pass by.

sometimes, nights like this when they would wake up from a nightmare and the thought of being alone scared them. beverly was so scared, and the feeling just wouldn’t go away so she slowly crept out of her own bedroom towards eddie’s where she laid herself beside him. they would never say anything, just let the other slip into bed with them and they’d fall asleep against each other.

she never has to say a thing when the nightmares happen, she can just walk into his room and slid into his bed and he just_ knows_ what it means, maybe it’s because he does it too. sometimes the stuffed animal guard wasn’t enough. she would lay her head on his chest and hold him tightly, and he would do the same.

as they got older, the nightmares became less frequent, but they still happened from time to time. they were in their twenties and still had their stuffed animals, it meant a lot to them - they could never bare to part with the things.

**Author's Note:**

> it should be noted, i do not proof read anything - despite the fact that i should. i'm sorry for any mistakes
> 
> also, if you want scenes for this au - let me know, ask about them and i can see what i can write up for it.
> 
> anything to do with this au, is being posted on my blog wiildhcartsrun, where you can also find headcanons for it!
> 
> and title & description is from all time low's nightmares!


End file.
